manafandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of Mana
March 8, 2007 August 14, 2007 September 14, 2007 |genre = Real-time strategy Role-playing game |rating = CERO: A ESRB: E10+ (Everyone 10+) PEGI: 12+ }}Heroes of Mana (聖剣伝説 ヒーローズ·オブ·マナ Seiken Densetsu Hīrōzu obu Mana) is a combination real-time strategy and role-playing game for the Nintendo DS, and the final Mana game the original staff involved. Gameplay The game is a real-time strategy game (RTS) and is almost entirely a touch-based system. Players will summon monsters to fight alongside heroes in order to accomplish objectives such as destroying an enemy carrier or defeating all enemies in the area. Throughout the game players will unlock new units, spirits, and tips that will be useful in achieving victory. New equipment is obtained through completing story and bonus missions and finding it as hidden treasure. There are a total of 26 bonus missions, one for each mission of the story mode, as well as additional missions only available through the Heroes Ranking system. Characters Main Roget — A young warrior skilled with his sword who is forced to fight against loved ones at the cost of never returning home. His concealed emotions will never let anyone know he is quite lonely. Yurcheal — A lieutenant of the Peddan Army he accompanies Roget on his journey to destroy the Peddan commanding general, Baxillios, and the prince of Peddan, Inath. He is calm and mysterious and no one can ever tell what he is thinking. Qucas — A wanderer who is a hired gun for the Peddan Army. He doesn't care what he has to do as long as he gets paid. He has already been hired for work in Laurent. He joins Roget on his journey to vanquish the Peddans who are in the possession of Esina's cursed mirror. Gemière — A young woman who is quite temperamental. She is also the niece of the head chancellor of Peddan. She joins Roget on his journey to defeat the Peddan army, always willing to take risks. D'Kelli — A young child who is the only remainder of a minority forest tribe. Her sunny and happy attitude covers up that she was taken away from her parents at a very young age. Allies Gauser — The king of Ferolia. He saves Roget and company many times before joining their party. Gauser is very serious and is always looking out for others. Though most beastmen have a deep hatred for humans, this doesn't seem to apply to him. When the Peddans attacked his country he lost many of his people and his entire kingdom. Alma — An amazon of Laurent. She feels no need to express her feelings though under her tough exterior is a deep and thoughtful soul. She has deep feelings for Joster but set those feelings aside when she found out that her best friend, Minerva, had fallen in love with him. She helps Roget, hoping to reclaim her kingdom. Belgar — The Oracle of Darkness from the holy capital of Wendel. He joins Roget to help investigate the cause of the war and to find the spirits which are the only hope of destroying Esina's Black Mirror. He is deep and more thoughtful than the others and his knowledge is very valuable on many occasions. Falcon: A Nevarlan who abandons her tribe when she found out that they have joined the Peddans in their quest to conquer the world. She is brave and fights for what she believes in. She joins Roget on his quest to restore peace to the land of Mana once again. She is very down-to-earth and is always up for a challenge. Loki: Known as "The Golden Knight", Loki is the most powerful warrior in Valsena. He will do anything and will make any sacrifice to protect Prince Richard. Loki is very kind and clever. Loki is very humorous and always likes a good laugh but when it comes to battle he is all serious. Valda: The princess of the snow-covered land of Altena, Valda is also young witch who has yet to learn how to control her magic. When under stress she tends to unleash a powerful magic attack that she cannot control. She is kind and gentle even though she has suffered many losses. Support Characters Sandarrow: A warrior of Nevarl and Falcon's husband. An idealist who is against warfare himself, he deserted the Nevarlans together with Falcon. Father of Hawkeye. Richard: Prince and "Silver Knight" of Valsena. He is close friends with Loki and quite protective of Valda. Galura: Chief of Laurent's governing tribe. Her constant diplomatic efforts were crucial in uniting neighboring tribes towards the goal of building a nation. Her ambitions were cut short when Olbex took her life. Minerva: The leader of Laurent's Amazons, and daughter of Galura. As Joster's fiancée, they share a dream of building the nation of Laurent. Her mother was mercilessly killed; she herself has been taken hostage by Olbex. Joster: A high ranking warrior of Laurant. Priest of Light: Governs the holy capital of Wendel. Wielding the Mana Goddess' magic, he offers salvation to the masses with his healing hands. Though not one to use it on the battlefield, his wizardry is impressive. Antagonists Cecilia Baxilios: The young an charismatic commander of the Peddan military. She was born from a long line of generals and has some history with Yurchael. Celestan: An officer in the Peddan military. Quite aloof, but carries out his orders faithfully. Has known both Baxilios and Yurchael for a long time. Olbex: The leader of Nevarl. He joined hands with Pedda to start the war against the world. He has been after Qucas to avenge his brother who was killed five years ago. Flamekhan: The great warrior of Nevarl, right-hand man to Olbex, and Falcon's father. He tries to carry out the sentence of death against his own daughter for the crime of deserting Nevarl. Inath: The current boy king of Pedda. Somewhere in his childish mind he has taken pleasure in war and sees it as entertainment. Mirrage Bishop: The Bishop of Mirrage Palace and secret brain of operation Psi and Pedda's war. He's Roget's "twin", though some of his lines imply they have been literally one person once. Anise: A dark witch of ancient times, responsible for bringing darkness into the world through her curse on Mana. Juhani: A Peddan warrior and younger brother of Elena, one of Roget's closest friends. He used to look up to Roget like an older brother, but upon learning of Roget's betrayal to their homeland, his affection turned into hatred. Elena: Sister of Juhani, Roget's fiancée. Story Plot In the series time line, Heroes takes place several years before Seiken Densetsu 3. The story begins with Roget, Yurchael, Qucas, Gemière and D'Kelli aboard their ship, the Nightswan, en route to the beastman kingdom of Ferolia to perform reconnaissance, when their ship is shot down by Ferolian Eagle ships. After crash-landing in a forest, Roget and Yurchael find themselves separated from the others and are discovered by a beastman patrol while gathering supplies. After dispatching him and his reinforcements, Roget and Yurchael are found by Qucas, Gemière and D'Kelli just in time to be surrounded by troops led by Gauser, the king of Ferolia. They are saved, however, by news that the peaceful beastman village of Mintas is being attacked. Development Heroes of Mana was first revealed in the September 2006 issue of Famitsu magazine and subsequently featured at the Tokyo Game Show. The staff for Heroes of Mana is composed of many previous designers of the series, including producer Koichi Ishii, writer Masato Kato, and character designer Ryoma Itō. The game was developed by Brownie Brown, who previously helped develop Sword of Mana. Heroes of Mana was created as a RTS game to coincide with the other titles in the World of Mana compilation, which all offer a spin on the original Seiken Densetsu formula. Koichi Ishii stated that it was also to help expose Japanese gamers to real-time strategy, a genre that is relatively obscure in Japan, while simultaneously satisfying players abroad as an RTS for "casual gamers." Music The game was scored by Yoko Shimomura, who solely composed Legend of Mana in 1999. It was released on April 18, 2007. Some of the tracks were also a part of the 2008 compilation album Drammatica: The Very Best Works of Yoko Shimomura. Gallery Image:Heroes of Mana (JP).png|Japanese cover art Image:Heroes of Mana (US).png|North American cover art Image:Heroes of Mana (EU).png|European cover art Image:HOM Characters.jpg|Character tree Image:HOM Map.jpg|World map External links *''Heroes of Mana'' at Wikipedia Category:Games Category:World of Mana Category:Heroes of Mana